syocstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Faith Farron
Faith Farron is an inserted character in the story 'Triple Farron ', by The Simplest of Hearts. "I second that! These things are a pain, they look stupid, and they get us in trouble. I don't care what we got to do, I'll do it and get rid of my brand." - Faith to Sazh Personality She has a fun-loving and upbeat attitude most of the time, but can give cold glares almost as scary as Lightning's. There are moments when Faith needs to go back and rethink things, and in the end figures out the problem. She hides her emotions almost as well as Lightning, but sometimes they show. Faith hates seeing others down, and usually can cheer them up depending on what made them upset. She is somewhat defiant against negative problems, and tries to pull out the bright side of things. But, if something seems to good to be true, she'll find the downfall of it. Appearence Her hair is a pinkish-blonde color that is cut above her collar bone and spiked out a bit. She has sapphire blue eyes that are complimented by her pink-tinted cheeks. She wears a bright pink, sleeve-less dress with black buttons stitched down the front and a velvet bow around her waist. Under the dress, she wears a white, button-up, short puffy sleeve shirt. With that, she also wears light mauve boots. Under her right sleeve, she wears a brown armband that her sisters wear as well. Around her neck is a black, heart-shaped necklace. Story The Hanging Edge Faith was pushed onto the purge train by her sisterLightning , taking them both to the Hanging Edge, where Faith and the rest of NORA help out those being purged. Soon after, the bridge she and most others were standing on broke, and she blacked out, which was followed by a flashback with Yuj and Gadot on Day 7. She woke up in Snow's arms on a skycraft, which was jammed, and afterward Faith blacked out again. The Pulse Vestige Faith woke up in the Pulse Vestige, along with Snow . They journeyed around, looking anywhere and everywhere for her other sister, Serah. They then find Vanille and Hope, who were ambushed by Cie'th. Vanille and Hope joined Snow and Faith, and the four picked back up on finding Serah. Later, they finally meet up with Lightning, Serah, and Sazh. Faith, along with her eldest sister and soon to be brother-in-law, promise to protect Cocoon. Serah thanks them, and turns to crystal. Faith wonders about the l'Cie legend, and believes it. A door opens before them, and they confront the fal'Cie Anima. Faith and her friends defeat it, and become l'Cie. She has a glimpse of a vision with a monster with many arms jumping into lava. Lake Bresha The six wake up on the crystallized lake, slightly confused of the previous events. As they try to sort it out, a Cie'th comes in and tries to attack Lightning. Snow then blocks the attack for her, but does so with magic. Hope tells everyone that they have become l'Cie by the fal'Cie. More monsters come in, and they fight them off. Once they finish, they locate their brands. They travel around the lake, hoping for answers, when Sazh says that when people are make l'Cie, they have a vision of their Focus. The details were hazy, but they soon recognize that the beast in their vision was Ragnarok, and presume that their Focus is to destroy Cocoon. Agreeing with Snow's belief that their Focus is to actually save Cocoon, as Serah wished them too, Faith notices that Lightning isn't as enthusiastic about it. She tries to reassure her, only to be told 'no'. After a bit, they find Serah's crystallized self. While trying to get her detached from the lake, Lightning turns to leave. Faith notices, and wants her to stop, but then the Manasvin Warmech attacks them. Defeating it, Lightning, Hope, Vanille, and Sazh leave. Snow stays behind, wanting to stay with Serah. Faith debates whether to stay or go, but chooses to stay.